


银河狂想曲

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Kudos: 2





	1. 尤里安在学习中兴奋地期待飞船启航

海尼森都市群的宇宙港。

这是一个周三的傍晚，跟以往任何一个周三的傍晚别无二致，准确说的话，就跟自由行星同盟投降，罗严克拉姆王朝统治开始的这一年来的任何一个周三傍晚一样。

海尼森前往费沙的直达飞船每周三趟，平日乘客一般不会爆满，此时等候大厅内门庭冷落，大多数乘客已经登船，还停留于此的人无非是跟前来送行的亲人朋友再温存片刻，抑或只是单纯等到最后一遍登船通知响起后再登船，虽说整个航程并不算特别漫长，不过毕竟全程待在不算宽敞的密闭空间之内，切断了与外界的一切联系，怎么想也不算特别短。

靠近登船口的一张沙发前，一个男孩正兴奋地打量着过往的人群，那些身穿制服的工作人员并非他的目标，他最感兴趣的还是即将与他共度此次航程的乘客们，手握一本巴掌大小的翻页小笔记本，时不时往上面写点什么。

他面前沙发上坐着的年轻人，脑袋仰靠在沙发背上，双手交叉垫在脑后。

“波布兰先生，出发前社长嘱咐过，要你多教教我。”少年说话时努力克制着语气中的兴奋，尽量增加一些嗔责，只不过从少年口中说出来更像是撒娇。

尤里安·敏兹，十四岁，天才少年，学习成绩优异，运动能力出众。身上时髦的拼色外套，为他减掉了几分学生的稚气，但又不至于显得过于老成，彰显出了他的青春活力。

半年前，他利用假期时间跟同学一起参加探访地球之旅，结果意外跟同学走散，误打误撞碰到了潜入地球教挖掘信息的奥利比·波布兰，两人一起协助前去剿灭地球教总部的帝国军队抓获了总大主教。这次事件过后，尤里安成为了海尼森日报社的兼职记者，这是他首次以记者身份前往费沙出差。

“尤里安，你们学校现在不是还没放假吗？为什么你可以不去上学。哎呀，要是不用带着你，我就可以住单人间，认识同行的漂亮的姑娘们，晚上尽情带回房间，安慰她们寂寞的心灵。”波布兰抽出一只手，拉起脖子上的丝绸围巾，夸张地叹了口气。

“更有可能的情况是你会去住混合三人间。”尤里安非常清楚社长的抠门。

波布兰轻轻哼了一声。

“说到学校放假，我已经完成了本学期的所有学习，也申请了提前考试，所以准确说，我正式放假了。”尤里安仅仅只是陈述一个事实，丝毫没有炫耀。

“好吧好吧，既然社长吩咐过了，那么我们先从锻炼观察力开始吧。你来猜测一下，现在等候大厅内这些即将与我们同行乘客的身份吧。”

“这个猜起来容易，可是猜错猜对又如何来判断呢？”

“这还不容易，”波布兰绿色的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的笑意，他的手放开丝巾，竖起食指，“我们出发后的第一晚，飞船会进行瓦普跳跃，所有的乘客都必须待在自己的舱房里睡觉，等第二天睡醒后，剩下的三天飞行时间可以自由活动，这期间不少人会去餐厅里打发时间，到时候你去跟他们搭讪套套话，猜对猜错一下就能见分晓。”

“为什么要我去搭讪？”

“需要学习的人是你啊，尤里安，跟人聊天，获取更多的信息，判断信息的真伪，都是成为记者的重要能力哦。这样，你猜对几个，我就管你几顿饭，猜错几个，你就管我几顿饭。”

“波布兰先生，你太狡猾了吧，说好了教我，还要我用少的可怜的兼职工资请你吃饭。”

“尤里安，你仔细想想，哪里有免费的学习，同盟的军校倒是免费，不过，那可是提前预支了你的青春，甚至你的生命。所以呢，我教你，收你一点点饭钱，也不算过分吧。好了好了，先从最远的两个人说吧。”

尤里安顺着波布兰匆匆一指的方向看过去，那边是等候大厅入口旁角落里的一张沙发。沙发上坐着两个男人，黑头发的男人手里拿着一本打开的书，拿书的手随意搁在膝盖上，他的视线一直盯着书页。他身边的另一个男人稍显年长，戴着一副眼镜，侧身坐着，不断对着黑发男人说话。

“大概是……情侣吧。”

波布兰噗嗤一声笑出来，“尤里安，第一点，不要直勾勾地盯着你的观察对象。”

“噢，抱歉，波布兰先生。”尤里安立刻转回身面对波布兰，不过时不时用余光打量着那边，还好那两人并没有察觉到什么异样。

“我非常佩服你的想象力，不过你究竟是如何判断那两个人是情侣？”

“显然黑头发的那个是准备出发的乘客，戴眼镜的是来送行，明显他非常舍不得他的离开。”

“舍不得这点没错，不过这两个人绝对不是情侣之间的依依不舍，他非常担心，甚至可以说害怕，担心黑发男人发生危险。鉴于非战争时期飞船的出事率微乎其微，所以他担心的一定不是飞船的安全，估计黑发的家伙打算去做危险的事情。他对于对方的劝说不为所动，肯定是早已下定决心，要么是有十成的把握，要么是有非做不可的理由。”

尤里安不断点头，在自己的小本子上快速记录着。

“还有啊，尤里安，眼镜男的手指上戴着婚戒，黑头发的那个没有戴，所以说，那两个人根本不可能是情侣。”

“距离这么远，我怎么看得清婚戒。”

“身为记者的观察，怎么能只在需要的时候才开始呢，应该随时随地关注一切，当你从他们身边经过时，眼睛就要像摄像机一样，扫描下一切你能观察到的信息，把这些画面完全储存在大脑之中，需要使用的时候随时调取出来。”

“所以说，波布兰先生其实在更早的时候观察到了婚戒，现在对我的考试根本不公平。”

“少废话了，尤里安，你说说他是做什么的？”

“这个我看不出来。”

“的确不好说，他的衣着相当普通，大概收入和品味都很一般吧。”

“我看未必，不也有像波布兰先生这样，收入一般，却在穿着上大量投入的人吗？”

“尤里安，我可是要为全宇宙的女人传播幸福的男人，身上的装束自然也要配得上我如此高尚的行动吧！”波布兰得意洋洋地拉了拉身上夹克，“你跟着我学习，保证不出两年，就会有无数的姑娘围着你转。好了，接下来是那边那群人。”

尤里安微微转身，依然装作若无其事地打量着那边，坐在大厅中部沙发上的男人看起来三十出头，身穿定制的深色西服，翘着二郎腿，姿态放松，站在他面前的男人年轻不少，衣着花哨，说话时肢体语言夸张，表情兴奋。

“坐在沙发上的男人像是贵族，他面前的人……大概是随从吧。”

“贵族这点没错，但是啊，尤里安，你忽略了重要的一点，看那个人的姿态，他是当兵的，仔细看的话，我估计是雇佣兵。”

“唉，是吗？那站在他前面的那个呢？他的动作好夸张，我觉得他像演员。”

“都是雇佣兵，你之前没有注意，还有五六个人，跟坐着的男人打过招呼后，就先登船了，如果你看到那些人，可能更容易猜出来。”

“波布兰先生，我以为你一直在四处物色漂亮姑娘，原来你早就注意到了这么多信息。”

此时大厅内广播响起，敦促乘客抓紧时间登船。

波布兰起身，朝登船口走去，一边走一边说，“好了，尤里安，最后一个问题，这艘船上有什么不正常的情况？”

“不正常的情况？”尤里安思索地嘀咕着，把小本子和笔一起塞进口袋，快速扫视了大厅一眼，快步跟上波布兰。

“那就是缺少女人！往常乘客的性别比例不像今天这样，我留意了登船的每个人。很早之前，上去了一大群人，虽然他们三三两两分开行动，但是那群人身上有着一种说不出的相似感觉，最关键的是，他们当中一个女人都没有。”

“也许这只在波布兰先生眼中才算问题吧，毕竟不是每个人都想要社交搭讪。”

波布兰一把揽住尤里安的肩膀，把他拉到自己怀里，在他耳边轻声说，“记住，留意他们，要知道男性太多，犯罪的可能性就更高。”他松开了尤里安，又恢复了之前的音量，“唉，这趟旅行注定无趣，不仅仅要带孩子，还没有美女共度。”

尤里安微微一愣，波布兰的话在他兴奋的心头泼上了一杯冷水，不过对他的影响也就几秒钟而已，毕竟这些都只是波布兰的猜测罢了，随即他的眼角余光扫到了一抹亮眼的金色。

“波布兰先生，快看那边，有美女哦。”

大厅内另一边，一个头戴面纱的女人正走向登船口，虽说身上的裙子算不上格外华丽，然而她在脑后盘城发髻的耀眼金发，隐在面纱之下的惊艳容貌，苗条的身姿，高雅的步态，周身仿佛散发出柔和的光芒。她身边跟着一个和尤里安年龄相仿的男孩。波布兰盯着她张大了嘴。

“咳咳，波布兰先生，你刚刚才教过我，不要直勾勾地盯着你的观察对象。”

波布兰用手掌合拢了自己的下巴，凑近耳语道，“尤里安，你发现了不得了的人，那个人是格里华德大公妃。”

这下轮到尤里安惊讶地合不拢嘴了，波布兰说的这个头衔人人都知道，这个头衔可是皇帝的亲姐姐。

不过，尤里安并不十分相信波布兰的话，这位大公妃极少出现在公众面前，就算是波布兰这样见多识广的人，也未必能认出如此尊贵的女人。再说，去年皇帝的登基仪式大公妃都缺席了，她常年居住在旧首都奥丁，为何会无声无息的出现在海尼森，还会只身乘坐民用飞船前往费沙，实在太不合理了。

接下来他俩在沉默中登上了飞船，找到自己的舱房。

无论尤里安对此次旅行抱有多大的兴趣，波布兰对此次旅行抱有多大的失望，这趟航行注定不会像往常任何一趟周三出发的飞船一样。

距离这艘飞船被劫持还有十五个小时。


	2. 杨威利对众人隐瞒身份后只身潜入

航行的第一晚，瓦普跳跃对杨威利没有多大影响，这得益于他从小就跟着经商的父亲四处飞行，只是换了环境他入睡不算顺利，于是看书看到了很晚，此刻他走向餐厅的时间可以说略显尴尬，不过这对他而言算不上什么问题，毕竟他一贯秉持着早饭在中午之前解决就可以了的原则。

杨威利，前自由行星同盟军元帅，现伊谢尔伦临时政府司令官，此次旅行是受前费沙自治领领主之子的邀请前往费沙商议借钱一事。

餐厅内人头攒动，大多数人已经吃完了早餐，还留在这里喝咖啡聊天，打发无聊的旅程。杨在餐厅侧门不远处一张靠墙的空桌子旁坐下来，招来服务生点了餐。

等待期间，他不动声色地打量着餐厅里的人，虽说大家几乎都在交谈，不过大多都是同桌之间的轻言细语，相比之下他周围就显得有点过于吵闹了，斜前方桌旁坐着的年轻人正跟站在他身边的男孩说话。

“我真羡慕你，”年轻人说，拍了拍摊开摆在面前的一本笔记本，“我跟你说，我一直以来的理想就是做记者，上大学之前就开始想了，”他转头对着桌对面的男人说，“记得吗，先寇布，我跟你说过的。”

“不下十次了。”坐在对面的男人抄着双臂，“亚典波罗，既然你痴心不改，何不去试试看呢？等我们回了海尼森，你完全可以去找尤里安的社长，我相信尤里安非常乐意替你介绍。”

亚典波罗重重合上自己的笔记本，轻哼一声，仿佛有些不屑又有些不甘。

男孩注意到杨威利落座后，立刻走过来，热情地做起了自我介绍，“您好，我是海尼森日报的兼职记者尤里安·敏兹，”男孩指着亚典波罗他们旁边桌子单独坐着的一个男人接着说，“那位是我的同事波布兰。”

男孩的同事面露微笑看向杨威利，右手伸出食指和中指，潇洒地敬了个礼。

杨威利的心一沉，为什么突然会有记者找上自己，难道卡介伦担心的事情发生了吗？他送行时唠唠叨叨，担心杨威利在路上被人认出来。

杨当时安慰卡介伦说人民的忘性是很大的。他和卡介伦两人悄悄返回海尼森，一路上完全没人注意，就证明了这一点。

其实他对此有自己的看法，虽说一年前他还是同盟人民仰仗的战斗英雄，不过随着同盟的投降，杨威利迅速淡出了人们的视野，加上他以往本就极少在公众面前露面，另外和平生活开启后，人民关心的重点立刻发生了转变，所以他相信人们已经忘记他了，准确说，是很难将这样的他跟曾经的战斗英雄联系起来。

然而突然出现的记者，使得杨的内心浮起了一丝慌乱，不过他若无其事地保持着镇定。他还来不及开口回答，之前跟尤里安聊天的年轻人率先说话了。

“尤里安，你这样贸然打招呼会吓到人家的，”他坐在椅子上朝杨这边探出身子，“这位先生，别紧张，这孩子是第一次出差兴奋难耐，正在学习跟人搭讪，我看啊他是迫不及待地想要进入成人社会，年轻人真有活力啊！啊对了，我是亚典波罗。”

“你们好，我是杨文里。”杨暗自松了口气，谨慎起见他还是报上了假名字，不过稍微变了个音。

“您是做什么的？”尤里安问。

“尤里安，太失礼了吧。”亚典波罗斥责道，尤里安羞涩地笑着。

“我经营一家贸易公司。”杨简单地回答。

正如杨威利的预料，男孩立刻对他失去了兴趣，继续跟亚典波罗聊着两人都喜欢的记者话题。他们刚刚说话时候，杨威利注意到先寇布偏着头审视自己，此时杨转头摄住了他的视线后，他依然没有躲开，反而优雅地对杨微微点头致意，随后才收回了敏锐的目光。

杨威利的安心又增了一分，这几个人都没有认出他。他想起之前对卡介伦开的玩笑，与其担心被人认出来，还不如担心等他抵达费沙跟邀约之人见面后，如何自证身份吧。

杨威利还担心过另一种可能，对方指定了杨必须亲自过去，万一他们是以借钱之名将他骗到费沙，然后直接把杨交给皇帝呢？毕竟有传言说银河帝国正在通缉他，虽然可能并非皇帝的意思。

杨思忖着或许这样更好，本来同盟投降后他期待从此可以过上退休的生活，结果事态的发展却令他始料未及，意外之事接连发生，迫使他不得不率军跑去了伊谢尔伦，那里成为了皇帝治下唯一没有统一的地方，战火随时可能重燃。

他从来就不想打仗，如果真能跟皇帝坐下来好好谈谈，或许对双方来说都是一个机会，只是，假如他是被人交到皇帝手中，恐怕双方很难以平等的身份交谈吧。

看着面前丰盛的早餐，杨威利暂时抛开了满脑子的烦心事。

他一边吃一边听尤里安他们闲聊，很快听见先寇布说，“亚典波罗，走了！”不一会儿，尤里安和波布兰也走了。

吃到一半，突然一道影子落进了餐盘，杨威利抬头发现身边站着一个男人，礼貌询问是否可以拼桌，杨威利发现问话之人英俊的脸上有着一对罕见的异色双眸，他快速扫视周围发现已没有空桌，于是按捺着惊讶点头同意。

男人转身招呼自己的同伴过来，他自己坐在杨的身边，他的同伴坐到了桌子对面。

“幸会，我是罗严塔尔，这位是米达麦亚。”落座后异色双瞳的男人轻声介绍。

杨抓起桌上的餐巾快速擦了擦嘴，然后说，“杨文里。”

这两人均是一身轻便耐用的旅行装束，入座后没有点餐，毫不顾忌同桌的陌生人杨威利，自顾自地聊着天，话题无外乎船上舱房里的环境设施，饮食酒水之类。

杨威利坐在里面倒也轻松自在，他吃完早餐，悠闲地喝着红茶。此刻距离出发刚刚十五小时。

“在座的诸位，烦请安静片刻，很抱歉打扰大家进餐了，我有几句话要说，首先自报家门，我是地球教的德·维利大主教。”

杨威利抬头看到餐厅入口处站着三个男人，为首说话的那个大约三十来岁，身披黑色斗篷，尖瘦的面孔有一半隐在黑色兜帽之下。身后两人亦是同样的装束。

杨威利对地球教知之甚少，他从这个自称的大主教身上挪开视线，发现餐厅的几名服务人员都集中在吧台后面，被大主教的另一个手下控制着，到处看不到安保人员的影子，杨的心中已有了猜测。

“我宣布我们从此刻起接管了这艘飞船，为了不耽误诸位的行程，我强烈建议大家尽量配合我们的工作，我们此举是要请求皇帝释放我们的总大主教，只要皇帝答应了我们的要求，飞船抵达费沙之后，大家都可以平安回家。

“不过，假如有人不愿意配合……”德·维利大主教停下了讲话，看向隐隐传出骚动的吧台里面，他对手下点点头，那人举起的手枪立刻对着一名服务员开枪了，中枪的服务员没有喊叫，直挺挺地倒在吧台之下消失不见了，徒剩吧台里面架子上陈列的酒瓶沾着一道鲜红血迹。餐厅里的众人倒抽了一口气。

“请大家务必理解，我们的总大主教乃神在人间的代理人，我们决不允许有人阻碍他重获自由，所以，为了大家着想，请全力配合。我诚心建议，剩下的几天，各位多多留在自己的舱房里，闲来无事的话就为我们的总大主教祈祷吧。顺便也为你们自己祈祷，希望在你们皇帝眼中，你们的性命比威斯塔朗特星球上的人们更有价值。”德·维利大主教咯咯笑着，头上的黑色兜帽随之抖动。

餐厅内几乎所有的人都目瞪口呆，面色惨白。几乎。

德·维利扫视了餐厅一圈，随即抬脚走向餐厅中央。他在一张桌旁驻足。“果然如我们的情报所说，您是格里华德夫人吧。”

桌旁端坐的金发女人没有回答，只是平静地抬头看着对方。

“夫人，失礼了，请您移步在下的房间，接下来的航程，您将在我的房间里受到相应的招待。”

金发女人顺从地站起来，她按住身边男孩的胳膊，微微摇头示意他不要说话，然后跟着大主教走出餐厅。

“好了好了，”德·维利大主教摊开双手对着餐厅里的众人说，“诸位同胞，自由活动去吧，哈哈，这个自由，当然是由我们来规定。”

杨威利看着那些人走出餐厅，一根手指无意识地拨弄着桌上的空茶杯，当他抬头，惊讶地发现对面的椅子空了，他完全没有注意到米达麦亚是什么时候离开的，他立刻疑惑地转头看向身边的罗严塔尔。

异色双瞳的男人此时已经站起身，礼貌地说了一句，“保重，杨先生。”随即走向餐厅后门。

鸦雀无声的餐厅又恢复了叽叽喳喳，有的人仓皇离开，有的人还留在这里，只想跟众人待在一起。

杨威利坐了一会，起身离开，他走回舱房的路上，忍不住转了方向。上船时他寻找自己舱房的途中瞥见过德·维利那群人，他们住在二楼的头等舱，虽然当时装束不同，但杨威利记得那张脸。

他绕到餐厅后面的楼梯上楼，走过走廊在转弯处停下，探头看向那边舱房，走廊内空无一人，门口没有看守。

“哦呀哦呀，瞧瞧，这是谁啊？”

一个尖利的声音在杨威利身后响起，杨转身看到面前的人穿着德·维利大主教一样的黑斗篷，只不过布料上没有纹饰花纹，显得朴素多了，对方也没有戴兜帽。杨威利看了好一会，才认出面前的人，主要是通过眼中闪烁的狂热。杨此时无路可退，如果要继续往前，就必然经过德·维利的房门。

“杨威利！我现在该叫你什么，中将？上将？还是元帅？”安德烈·霍克的声音好似尖刀，刮擦着杨的神经，“啊哈哈哈……总主教果然没有骗我，他说我此行必有重大收获，我真是做梦都没有想到，居然会在这里遇到你。杨威利，你毁了我一辈子。”

那你毁了多少人的性命，毁了多少个家庭？杨没有问出口，他很清楚跟霍克这种人没什么好说的。

霍克缩在袖子里的右手拿着一把手枪，枪口对准杨的腹部，“让我想想让我想想，我现在就杀了你，不！不！我要把你跟那个女人关在一起，皇帝正在通缉你，我们手头的筹码又多了一个，总大主教距离恢复自由又近了一步。可是我要怎么联系德·维利大主教呢？船上的通讯好像被关闭了，这到底是怎么回事？”

杨威利从霍克的胡言乱语中获取了一些线索，地球教的人大概控制了驾驶舱，很有可能没有完全控制，如今船内的通信被人切断了。

“不，不，皇帝那边那个女人就足够了，还有整整一船人呢，够了！足够了！少你一个，德·维利不会在乎，我不会放过这个机会，我绝对不能放过这个机会，我真想马上就杀了你。”

霍克说话时舌头舔过牙齿，握着枪的手一直颤抖，随时都有可能扣下扳机，他内心挣扎得厉害。

“不行，一枪打死你，太便宜你了，我要慢慢折磨你，还有好几天的时间，你害我被关在精神病院好几年，你也应该尝尝失去自由的滋味。你这个骗子，对所有人都说你讨厌打仗，可是现在呢，你不是还占着伊谢尔伦，你不是还想挑起战争吗？”

杨威利看着他扭曲的面孔，一点都不同情他。就在这时，那边走廊德·维利的房间门口传来沉闷的响声，霍克闻声探头出去张望，结果突然身子一软倒在地上。

杨威利抬头看到霍克身后站着一个男人，就是刚才在餐厅里跟尤里安他们一起聊天的先寇布。

“杨——文里先生，你没事吧？”

先寇布喊他名字时，中间停顿了太久，杨威利不知道霍克刚才的那番话，这个人听见了多少。


End file.
